huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Turf
Isle of Sutos, Aegean Sea Lok and the Huntik team are looking for Argo, Jason and the Argonauts' mythical ship. They find out that the Isle of Sutos is under the control of authoritarian Grier and the Organization. While the Huntik team takes care of Grier and his men, trying to free the local population, Zhalia manages to recover Jason's logbook and the Amulets of the Hoplite Titans. Synopsis The Huntik team goes on holiday to Lok Lambert's homeland of Ireland. There, Lok discovers that his mom, Sandra Lambert, has been a Seeker of the Huntik Foundation. They meet Scarlet Byrne, Lok's old babysitter and another Huntik Foundation member, who invites them to search for a Titan known as Gybolg. Meanwhile, Zhalia is told by Klaus to betray Dante Vale and the rest of the team. Plot Dante Vale's team goes on a break to Lok's homeland in Ireland. There, Lok discovers his mom, Sandra Lambert, is been a Seeker of the Huntik Foundation. They also meet Scarlet Burn, a beautiful Seeker who was once Lok's babysitter and who was being pursued by Suits. Scarlet immediately leaves Lok and Dante infatuated with her, making both Sophie and Zhalia jealous. Scarlet invites Dante and his friends on a mission to find the Titan known as Gybolg. They enter the New Grange Passage Tomb and finally find a secret passage. Sophie and Lok have to stay in the outside in order to open it when it closes again. Lok approaches Sophie about her being jealous of Scarlet, but the Suits appear once again and don't let him finish what he was about to say. In the secret passages, Zhalia is given the Deadcalm weapon developed by Klaus in order to use against Dante. As the Organization's Suits show up, Zhalia finds herself unable to fight against the Suits and their Titans. The team manages to unlock yet another secret passageway within the tomb, and both Lok and Sophie stand guard outside. Within the secret chamber, Zhalia finds herself unable to betray Dante due to their developing trust and mutual feelings for each other. As the Organization's Suits catch up to the Huntik team, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit defend until Dante, Scarlet, and Zhalia, hearing the conflict, rush toward the closing entrance of the chamber. Lok sends Sophie through at the last second before the door closes to keep her safe, not knowing that the enchantment over the entrance is stronger from the inside of the chamber. Scarlet manages to bond with Gybolg and claim its Amulet. Sandra Lambert rushes into the passage of the tomb to be apprehended by the Suits. However, she manages to summon her Titans, Solar and Lunar, and fights against the Suits. Zhalia uses the Deadcalm weapon on the entrance to the passage, facilitating Dante Vale's opening it. Dante, Zhalia, Sophie, and Scarlet all invoke their Titans in order to join the fight and win against the Suits. Back at the Lambert house, Sophie starts getting along with Scarlet after fighting alongside each other. When they ask for Zhalia, Sandra says that she is in her room and wanted to be left alone. She receives a call from Klaus asking how the infiltration mission went. She replies that she didn't have the chance and then hangs up her phone. Gallery S1E13 Klaus phone.jpg|Klaus gets in touch with his double agent S1E13 Caliban Bonelasher.jpg|Caliban fights Bonelasher S1E13 Suit Dante Zhalia.jpg|Zhalia is resistant to help Dante S1E13 Sophie Sabriel.jpg|Sophie and Sabriel S1E13_Lok_Scarlet_Boltflare.jpg|Lok loses his temper S1E13 Lindorm Redcap.jpg|Lindorm fights Redcap S1E13 Freelancer Lok Sophie.jpg|Freelancer defends Lok and Sophie S1E13 Lok Bonelasher door.jpg|The odds are stacked against the team S1E13 Sandra Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer grabs Sandra Lambert S1E13 Lunar Sandra Enforcer.png|Lunar defends a blast from Enforcer S1E13 Solar Bonelasher Lok.png|Solar fights Bonelasher S1E13 Metagolem Icarus Feyone Kilthane Gybolg.png|A force to be reckoned with: Metagolem, Feyone, Icarus, Kilthane and Gybolg Titan Profiles pl:W domu 1 13 13